


White Lies

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dubious Ethics, Fridge Logic, Gen, Pre-The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Talking Animals, Worldbuilding, just like Tumnus didn't keep his nice cave by being morally pure as the driven snow, look there is no way the Beavers kept that nice house by being stalwart members of the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Everyone's a collaborator to some degree.





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written 12/31/18 for [ernest](https://ernest.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, any, "Nothing, my lord, but that the world's grown honest." "Then is Doomsday near."](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5495614#cmt5495614)

"Oh, pish on you and your gloom," said Mrs. Beaver, waving her butter knife by way of emphasis. "We always knew Juniper Gubbins was a double-agent, just as the rest of us are when needs must; where's the difference if she's finally admitted how she gets her saffron and sugar?"

"She still didn't ought to have said it in public," Mr. Beaver maintained, but he spooned a bit of black-market jam onto his scone without further belaboring the point.


End file.
